Rolling bearings are widely used in various mechanical applications, including the automotive field. Combined load rolling bearings include both axial rollers and radial rollers which are capable of supporting both radial and axial loads in a shaft system. Known combined load rolling bearings are disclosed in DE 859699 and DE 2810116. Combined load rolling bearings are suitable replacements for tapered roller bearings and typically have a similar capacity rating as tapered roller bearings.
Due to the varying loads supported by a combined load rolling bearing, the axial and radial rollers run at different rotational speeds. The rotational speed of the radial rollers (Nr) is related to the shaft speed (Ns), an inner diameter of an outer bearing ring (IDouter), and an outer diameter of an inner bearing ring (ODinner). The rotational speed of the radial rollers (Nr) is given below:
      N    r    =            N      s              1      +              (                              ID            outer                    /                      OD            inner                          )            
The rotational speed of the axial rollers (Na) is 50% of the shaft rotational speed (Ns) without slip or skidding. The rotational speed of radial rollers (Nr) is inherently different than the rotational speed of the axial rollers (Na). This inherent speed differential results in premature failure of the combined load rolling bearing due to skidding. This skidding results in undesirable friction and uneven wear, and negatively affects the performance of the combined load rolling bearing.
It is desirable to reduce the skidding of the rollers in a combined load rolling bearing. Therefore, a need exists for a combined load rolling bearing which accommodates the different rotational speeds of radial and axial rollers and that reduces skidding and friction caused by combining radial and axial rollers in a single bearing assembly.